vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol and Finn
The relationship between Original brothers Kol and Finn. Finn was the oldest Mikaelson brother and Kol, the youngest. They never did get along well but were forced to work alongside while helping their mother to take down their other siblings. Even so, they ended up turning against each other and Finn, killing his younger sibling. Early History Finn was the second-born child of Mikael and Esther, after their firstborn. Kol was the fifth born child, after their two brothers Elijah and Niklaus. They were also close once before they became vampires. Their mother, with the help of their father, turned them into vampires to protect them from the local werewolves. Once vampires, Kol pretended to relish being a vampire but secretly hated it due to the blood lust and heightened emotions, while Finn out right hated it, ashamed by what they had become. 1002, Southern France While on the run and feeding along the countryside with their siblings, Kol grew frustrated with having to follow Elijah's rules while Finn grew tired of always being on the run, wanting to be able to have a real rest. When Kol proposed that the group split up to better their chances of hiding from Mikael, Finn was quick to agree with him, wanting to be able to make a home somewhere. Kol was surprised by Finn agreeing with him and mockingly joked how the eldest was the smartest. Finn, not wanting to listen to Kol's sarcasm, silenced him before his explaining his feelings to their siblings. Later, Kol and Finn disagreed on what to do with Lucien; Kol wanting to feed on him and kill him while Finn wanted to spare him in hopes of having him aid them in posing as nobles and resting at a nearby castle. When it was decided that Lucien would live, he brought the Originals to the castle and taught them how to behave properly. When Kol threatened Lucien for touching him, Finn quietly told Kol to behave himself or he'd bury him in the dirt to rot. 1114, Italy In the early 1100s, while Kol was presumably making the Originals infamous for his reckless behavior, Kol and Finn were tricked by a group of vampire hunters known as The Brotherhood of the Five. The hunters had acquired daggers that were capable of neutralizing the Original Vampires and they used them to great effect. At a party they had been invited to, the hunters ambushed the siblings, daggering them one by one. Luckily Finn and Kol's half-brother, Klaus, who was part werewolf, wasn't effected by the daggers, killing the vampire hunters and undaggering his siblings; all except Finn. He left him daggered after he'd grown sick of his judgemental attitude. Between the 12th Century-21st Century Klaus would use the daggers for his own purposes in the following centuries and always brought his siblings' daggered bodies, which he kept in coffins, around with him wherever he went, keeping his family close, hoping he'd be able to revive them one day when he felt the time was right. While Finn was left daggered for nine centuries after his initial neutralization, Kol was daggered and revived multiple times throughout the years. In 1702, when Kol wished to stay in Europe, he voiced his annoyance that Finn had no say in what happened to him due to being daggered. Kol was daggered for not wanting to flee Europe with his siblings, being placed in a coffin alongside Finn during the voyage and arrival to New Orleans. Kol revived in 1821 only to be daggered the same year and his dagger was again removed in 1901 only to be daggered once more thirteen years later in 1914. During the following century, Klaus brought Kol and Finn's coffins with him everywhere, including Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In Bringing Out The Dead, after a struggle over the Originals' daggered bodies between Klaus and Stefan Salvatore, the coffins were returned to Klaus. The daggers were removed from both Finn and Kol by their brother, Elijah, who also undaggered their sister, Rebekah. Kol and Finn both struck out with anger against Klaus for keeping them in coffins. They planned on leaving Klaus behind and going away with Elijah and Rebekah but were interrupted by the sudden return of their mother, whose body had been preserved by the spirits of nature since she was a powerful witch. She told them she wanted to be a real family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, while preparing for a ball the family was throwing to celebrate their reuniting, Kol tried to brag about how great he looked in his tuxedo, asking Rebekah to tell him how handsome he was to which Rebekah sarcastically told him that she couldn't be compelled. Her retort actually brought a rare smile to Finn's face, amused at Kol's expense. Later, at the ball, Finn and Kol danced with the other guests and after, were conversing in the crowd when their mother gave a toast, standing beside each other as they raised their glasses. Unknown to Kol though, his older brother was helping their mother perform a spell that would link all of the siblings together, making them easier to kill when the time. Unlike Kol, Finn despised being a vampire and was willing to die to rid himself of his eternity of shame. Drinking from their glasses, Kol unwittingly became part of the spell, successfully being linked to his siblings so whatever happened to one happened to all. Finn, on the other hand, drank his glass with a concealed look of satisfaction, knowing he was one step closer to his goal. In All My Children, having all been linked together, when Kol was daggered by Alaric Saltzman in a surprise attack, the power of the dagger also neutralized all of his siblings. Finn had been in the middle of helping his mother with her spell to turn them all human and kill them by sacrificing Finn when he felt the effects of being neutralized, turning gray and collapsing to the ground in the center of the magical pentagram his mother had him stand in. However, Klaus was not effected by the daggers, removing the dagger from Kol which in turn, allowed Finn to move again. Having discovered their mother's plans, Kol, along with Klaus and Elijah, confronted and Finn and Esther. They were unable to enter the pentagram that Finn stood in, only minutes away from their possible deaths. Kol insulted Finn for being stupid enough to sacrifice himself for their mother, calling him pathetic. Their mother defended Finn, though, telling Kol that Finn knew virtues that he couldn't even imagine. With the help of the Salvatores, the spell to turn them human was interrupted and Finn fled with his mother, leaving Kol and the others to stand at the pentagram, unsure of what just happened. Kol himself fled town immediately after their mother's attempt to kill them. In The Murder of One, while Kol was in Denver keeping an eye on Jeremy Gilbert, Klaus made it priority to find a way to unlink all of the siblings. He found Finn and dragged him back to Mystic Falls, telling him to give him his blood since it was necessary for the spell to unlink them. Kol had already contributed his own blood and Finn finally did too after some persuasion from Klaus. However, Finn was killed that night, stabbed with the white oak stake by Matt Donovan but it didn't effect Kol since Klaus had managed to unlink them moments beforehand. In Heart of Darkness, when Kol faced off with Damon Salvatore in Denver, he brought up the fact that Damon had been involved in killing his brother, wrathfully pummeling him with a baseball bat for Finn's murder. Throughout The Originals series Season Two In Rebirth, it was revealed that when Esther returned from the Other Side, she brought back both Finn and Kol, putting their spirits into new bodies. They were going to help her in her plans of a family reunion now that the vampires were exiled from the city and they'd be able to take root in their new home. Both brothers kept an eye on a woman of interest to their plans, Finn with Camille O'Connell while Kol befriended Davina Claire. In Alive & Kicking, Kol and Finn remained in their new warlock bodies as they continued their plans for the city. While walking with their mother, Finn chastised Kol for his cheeky and rebellious attitude while Kol asked Finn if he'd ever stop being so attatched to their mother after one thousand years. Later, while Kol used his persona as Kaleb to bring Davina on a date to learn more information, Finn confronted him when he was alone to tell him to stop stalling by asking her questions and find out what she knew. Kol assured his brother that he was, he was just wooing her to find out. Finn said if Kol didn't hurry it along, they'd do it Finn's way, to which Kol cheekily asked if that meant boring it out of her. Soon after Finn walked away, the restaurant was filled with werewolves who tried to attack Davina. In the struggle, Kol was tossed aside with ease due to his new body but also learned that Mikael was alive and being controlled by Davina. Later, Kol confronted Finn, pushing him against a wall, furious that he had brought the werewolves. Esther took responsibility for the order so Kol released Finn and seemed to be put in his place by Esther using her magic to cause him pain. However, Kol didn't tell either of them that Mikael was alive and under Davina's control, keeping what they wanted to know from them. In ''Every Mother's Son'', Finn told Esther that he'd heard from Kol, who was still tracking Davina. Later, Finn revealed to Klaus and Elijah that their younger brother was alive. Klaus retorted by saying that Kol would never go along with Esther, because the only thing that he listens to is his ego, but Finn used Kol as an example to demonstrate how strong their mother's cause is, saying that she had won over even the wildest of the Mikaelsons. In ''Live and Let Die'', while Kol was helping his mother track Davina, Finn arrived at chastised Kol for being unable to keep track of a teenager. Kol happily scoffed back, mocking Finn for having just as little success with his mission of watching Camille. Before their argument could get too heated, their mother intervened. In ''Red Door'', when Kol was with Davina Claire he received a phone call from Finn, initially ignoring it. However, his nose started bleeding and the phone rang again. He picked up, telling Finn that he didn't have to use his magic to get his attention. Finn asked him if he had found the white oak stake and Kol told him about Davina's plan to unlink Klaus's bloodline. Finn wondered what Davina was using as a binding agent and Kol had been curious about that too. Finn then said that if he couldn't find the binding agent and make it useless, he'd have to kill Davina instead. Kol grudgingly agreed to the terms, not wanting to have to kill Davina. In ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'', Kol and Finn were both taken captive by Klaus's allies. They were brought to the compound in chains where they were presented to their brothers. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'', Finn and Kol remained prisoners at the compound while Klaus tried to have them turn on their mother. Finn remained firm in his loyalty while Kol eventually decided to side with Klaus, knowing that Esther was the bigger threat. In ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', Finn infiltrated the compound and immediately went to Kol's new room where Kol was talking with Klaus. Finn demanded the location of their mother but only received sarcasm from his brothers. He then left, putting a boundary spell on the compound so no one could leave. In ''Brotherhood of the Damned'', Finn used a spell to bring all his brothers into an astral plane, away from their bodies so they could speak. While there, Kol tried to reason with Finn, telling him that he wasn't his enemy like Klaus and Elijah were. Finn refused to listen and used his magic to cause Kol pain. Shortly after, Kol demanded to be released back to his body since he was in a threatening situation with vampires. Finn appeased Kol's wish after bringing up his recent actions against Rebekah, sending his mind back to his body. In ''Sanctuary'', after learning that Finn had taken Marcel and his vampires and holding them in Lenore's shop, Kol arrived to find him torturing Marcel. Finn was initially annoyed by Kol's appearance, confused on why he would dare come back after siding with their brothers. Kol explained that he fights for whatever side is winning but Finn remained unconvinced. However, Kol elaborated that he put Rebekah into an unknown body which would preoccupy Klaus and even told him of his plan to create a dagger that would work on Klaus. Finn furiously said he didn't want Klaus daggered, he wanted him dead. Kol desperately told his brother that he had Davina Claire wrapped around his finger and with her help, nothing would be able to stop them. However, Finn revealed that he knew Kol was just distracting him from Davina and Aiden who had snuck in through the back. Finn angrily had his trapped vampires attack Kol's accomplices, forcing them to flee. Finn was furious with Kol's deception and told him that he didn't deserve another chance, using a spell to trap him in Kaleb's body, to die in a few days, knowing that he feared death most of all. Finn told Kol to say his goodbyes and that he wouldn't miss him. In I Love You, Goodbye, Kol succumbed to the curse Finn had put on him and died in the arms of Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, who were deeply saddened that they could do nothing to save Kol from Finn's hex. Quotes The Originals Season 2 :Kol (To Klaus and Elijah): "Rebekah does what she's told because she fears, Nik. And Finn; is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart." :Finn/Vincent (Sneaks up and clasps Kol/Kaleb's shoulder): "Your stalling." :Kol/Kaleb (Breaths out heavily): "That's not creepy at all. Watching me on my own date." :Finn: "Stop complimenting her and find out what she's hiding." :Kol: "I'm wooing her, Vincent. It requires charm and personality. Something you know nothing about." :Finn (Smirks): "Our Mother wants answers, and if you can't get them we'll do this my way." :Kol: "Ahh, what are you going to do, you gonna bore her? Until she can't help but tell you everything." :Finn: "If you want to find out if someone has a weapon you provoke them into using it." :- Alive and Kicking Trivia *Both were killed by a white oak stake, Finn by Matt Donovan and Kol by Jeremy Gilbert. *They were undaggered on the same night, during the events of Bringing Out the Dead. *Both left Mystic Falls for an extended amount of time and both were brought back for the purposes of their siblings; Finn in The Murder of One to supply Klaus and Rebekah with his blood and Kol in After School Special to help in Rebekah's search for the cure. *Both of their deaths greatly saddened Rebekah but only Kol's visibly effected Klaus. *Kol and Finn were both introduced in the same episode. *Finn seemed to be much closer to their mother, while Kol seemed more distant, even willing to disobey the rules she had set for them at the ball just for the sake of amusement. *Both Kol and Finn were brought back from the Other Side by their mother, their spirits put into new bodies. *Kol, like Klaus, makes jabs at Finn's reserved personality, calling it boring. *They have very different ways of going about casually getting information. Kol favors using his charm before resorting to his wild hostility while Finn prefers using what he considers "persuasion" which involves torture and violence to get what he wants. *Despite having to work together, they often bicker. Kol sees Finn as a sycophant while Finn is constantly frustrated by Kol's rebellious antics. *Finn views the world as being very black and white while Kol seems to be more care-free about right and wrong. *Finn views Kol as the wildest of the Mikaelsons, even compared to Klaus. *Like the rest of his siblings, Kol eventually grew to severely hate Finn, partly because of his brother's pretentious/dull, and judgmental nature, and mainly because of him always remaining loyal to their mother, as Finn has no loyalty to Kol or his siblings. This hatred for Finn no doubt grew even more pronounced when Finn hex his brother Kol to death, and later when he tried to kill their niece, Hope. Gallery Finn_kol.png|Casper Zafer (Finn) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) on set. 1000px-Finn kol 07.jpg 1000px-151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-161-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-Kjhgfd.jpg Original_Children.PNG Image27-460x256.jpg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg To212_0878KalebVincent.jpg To212_1143Vincent-Kaleb.jpg To212_1150VincentKaleb.jpg To212_1167Kaleb-Vincent.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family